Where are you now ?
by CopruxW
Summary: Victime d'une hallucination provoquée par Lucifer, Sam se retrouve coincé dans un labyrinthe avec son téléphone pour seule aide. WINCEST (implicite).
1. Chapter 1

_Voici un_ _petit_ _OS sur nos deux frères adorés que je viens de retrouver dans mon ordinateur... Il date d'il y a quelques temps déjà, et en le relisant je me suis dit pourquoi pas le poster ? C'est un moyen sympa pour vous faire patienter le temps que je prenne de l'avance sur ma nouvelle fic qui arrivera bientôt :)_

 _Alors ce n'est pas un Wincest à proprement parlé, mais c'est trèèèèès largement suggéré parce que bon, je peux pas m'en empêcher aha. On peut dire que c'est une phase où ils sont carrément perturbés l'un par l'autre mais ce n'est jamais réellement dit non plus donc voilà voilà. Je pense que j'étais encore un peu trop réservée à l'époque par rapport à ce ship et que j'osais pas trop écrire ça de façon prononcée... Heureusement que ça a changé aha. Tant pis, j'ai pas eu le courage de tout changer pour rendre le couple plus présent x)_

 _Donc on est à la septième saison, lorsque Lucifer est dans la tête de Sam et qu'il lui provoque des hallucinations. On peut considérer que c'est un peu avant la période où Lucifer l'empêche de dormir._

 _Je m'excuse d'avance si quelques fautes se sont glissées dans le texte._

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

* * *

 **Where are you now ?**

Trois possibilités de chemin au bout d'une allée.

La simplicité de la situation rendait ça carrément glauque.

Que ce soit par son environnemment, la situation plus qu'inédite qu'il devait gérer ou sa solitude presque rêvée qui l'effrayait désormais, Sam Winchester se retrouvait complètement déstabillisé et perdu dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait guère. Bien que l'étrange et tout ce qui allait avec faisait parti de son quotidien depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il s'agissait là d'un étrange qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de gérer et ce fait rendait sa position actuelle encore plus impressionnante et merdique. Sam respira une grande goulée d'air et ferma les yeux quelques instants pour ne pas céder à la panique la plus totale. L'angoisse prenait possession de lui au fil des secondes et il dut s'accroupir quelques instants pour pouvoir calmer sa respiration devenue saccadée. Il ne savait peut-être pas ce qu'il se passait vraiment ici, mais il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à grand chose en était totalement guidé par la panique.

Gardant les yeux fermés, le Winchester appuya sur la blessure de sa main tout en murmurant des paroles qu'il connaissait par coeur due à leur prononciation répétitive des dernières semaines. « Rien de tout ceci n'est réel. Lucifer joue avec moi, je suis en sécurité dans le motel. Je suis avec Dean. »

Il rouvrit les yeux. Rien n'avait changé.

C'était donc la réalité ?

Il lâcha doucement sa main et se releva en prenant la décision d'agir intelligemment. Dieu merci, sa profession de chasseur maintenait ses instincts en place et l'aidait à réfléchir un minimum rationnellement. Le garçon commença donc à inspecter tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui pour essayer de comprendre la situation à laquelle il était confronté.

Derrière lui se trouvaient des feuilles et ronces qui formaient un mur infranchissable de plusieurs mètres de hauteur, l'obligeant à avancer et choisir l'un des trois chemins en face de lui. Les murs étaient de même composition, empêchant au garçon l'éventualité de pouvoir les escalader pour obtenir une vue d'ensemble sur sa prison.

Voulant vérifier une nouvelle fois qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une hallucination occasionnée par Lucifer, Sam posa sa main sur le 'mur' derrière lui et la déplaça pour voir s'il pouvait se blesser au point de saigner, auquel cas il aurait juste à se concentrer un peu plus pour sortir de cette hallucination. Le grognement qui sortit de sa propre bouche fut suffisant pour lui signifier qu'il était bel et bien dans la réalité, et il jura entre ses dents tout en enlevant les épines de sa plaie. Il arracha un bout de tissu de son tee-shirt et l'enroula autour de sa main sanglante après une minute passée à se soigner grossièrement.

De ce qu'il pouvait voir de son emplacement actuel, ce schéma se répétait à perte de vue pour chacun des trois chemins de départ. Il y en avait toujours trois pour chacun d'eux et ça infiniment.

Un labyrinthe. Il se retrouvait dans un foutu labyrinthe.

Le premier réflexe qu'il eut fut de tâtonner sa ceinture sur laquelle son poignard aurait dû se trouver, mais la seule chose qu'il sentit sous ses doigts fut son téléphone portable placé dans sa poche. Il lui semblait pourtant l'avoir mis sur la table de chevet de sa chambre la dernière fois qu'il l'avait utilisé, au contraire de son poignard anti-ange qu'il était certain de garder toujours sur lui. Il ne comprenait décidement plus grand chose, rien n'avait de sens... Mais peut-être que la présence du téléphone était faite pour quelque chose ? Dans un stupide espoir, il l'attrapa et regarda immédiatement la barre de réseau.

Quelle surprise en constatant qu'il avait trois barres sur cinq et que son hypothèse était juste. Cette histoire était décidement des plus étranges. Pourquoi son bourreau – que ce soit Lucifer, un démon ou un autre ange – aurait-il accordé la possibilité de pouvoir téléphoner alors qu'il ne pouvait même pas avoir la moindre chose pour se défendre ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Pourquoi l'avoir emmené ici seul en lui laissant la possibilité de contacter quelqu'un ?

Tant pis, il y réflechirait plus tard.

Sans aucune hésitation, Sam composa le numéro de son frère tout en priant intérieurement que celui-ci ne soit pas occupé et rate l'appel. Heureusement, la peur d'une non réponse ne dura qu'une seule seconde étant donné que Dean décrocha quasiment instantanément, ce qui était vraiment inhabituel de sa part soit dit en passant. Sam ne put contenir le soupir de soulagement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

" **Sam ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** "

La voix de Dean semblait inquiète, très inquiète même, celui-ci avait dû remarquer sa disparition.

\- Je suis bloqué... Je suis dans un labyrinthe. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment je suis arrivé là, Dean, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

" **Un labyrinthe ? Sammy, ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?** "

\- Je te dis ce que je vois, c'est tout.

Sam entendit un soupir à travers le combiné.

" **Où est-ce que tu es ?** "

\- Je n'ai pas encore bougé, je suis au tout début. J'ai le choix entre trois chemins et dans chacun d'eux se trouvent trois autres possibilités de passage. Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire ?

" **Tu n'es pas dans un labyrinthe, tu es avec moi dans un motel miteux en Dakota du Nord. Tu es en pleine hallucination.** "

\- Non, c'est impossible. Je saigne et ça aurait été impossible si j'avais été seulement dans une hallucination. Il y a quelque chose de plus complexe derrière tout ça.

" **Je te dis que tu es avec moi alors calme-toi. On va te sortir de là.** "

Sam resta silencieux quelques secondes, ses doigts durement crispés sur son téléphone tandis qu'il observait une nouvelle fois ce qui l'entourait. Dean... Dean agissait vraiment bizarrement avec lui et Sam ne savait pas réellement quoi en penser. Il lui avait apporté des preuves irréfutables sur la véracité de sa situation et pourtant, l'aîné proclamait avec ferveur qu'il était en pleine hallucination...

Peut-être qu'il était entrain de se faire bêtement manipuler par l'initiateur de cette situation. Peut-être que tout ceci était bien vrai et qu'on tentait de lui faire croire qu'il était en pleine hallucination pour qu'il n'ait pas peur de mourir, qu'il ne fasse pas attention et qu'il finisse par se faire réellement tuer pour une quelconque raison. Peut-être qu'on lui avait 'fourni' ce téléphone pour qu'il appelle ce faux Dean, censé le rassurer sur sa sécurité... Toute cette mise en scène était très certainement là pour lui faire baisser sa garde. Sauf que ça n'allait pas fonctionner. Toutes ces années de chasse n'avaient pas servi à rien.

\- Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il brutalement.

" **Pardon ?** "

\- Ton nom. Je ne suis pas stupide.

" **Sam, tu es avec qui ?** "

\- Ah, d'un coup je ne suis plus à côté de toi, Dean ?

" **Quoi ? Non mais je comprends plus rien, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?** "

\- Il se passe que je ne suis pas dupe. Tout ça est bien réel, la preuve étant que j'arrive à me blesser et à saigner – or, Dean me dit toujours que si quoi que ce soit saigne, c'est que ça peut mourir. Je n'ai jamais pu saigner dans la moindre de mes hallucinations, alors mourir n'en parlons même pas. Toi, tu n'es pas Dean et tu essaies de me manipuler afin que je ne fasse pas attention à ma vie. Utiliser un Winchester pour en avoir un autre, c'est bien connu.

" **Mets le haut-parleur.** " Entendit-il au bout de quelques secondes.

\- C'est hors de question.

" **Immédiatement.** "

Et sans réellement savoir pourquoi, Sam exécuta la demande de Dean-Qui-N'était-Pas-Réellement-Dean en contractant durement la mâchoire. Il avait toujours été beaucoup trop resceptif à la voix de son frère quand celui-ci pouvait lui demander ou ordonner quelque chose, et ça même s'il n'était pas certain quant à sa réelle identité.

Attendant la suite, ils restèrent quelques secondes dans le silence le plus total. Beaucoup trop total, d'ailleurs.

" **Tu entends ?"**

\- Strictement rien.

" **Voilà la preuve que tout ceci n'est que le fruit de ton imagination. Tu es dans un endroit avec beaucoup de verdure, alors pourquoi n'entendons-nous aucun oiseau ou quelconque son de la nature** ?"

Sam n'eut aucune réponse à fournir au garçon. Il se concentra un peu plus sur les sons pouvant l'entourer mais en effet, rien ne lui parvint et il fronça des sourcils à cette constatation. Beaucoup de choses se contredisaient dans cette situation et il ne savait plus réellement quoi penser ou qui croire.

" **Sam, je suis la seule chose réelle avec toi et tu dois te raccrocher à moi.** "

\- Alors comment tu expliques que je puisse saigner ? Je peux mourir, ce qui n'aurait pas été possible si j'avais été seulement dans ma tête.

" **Je ne sais pas, c'est Lucifer à qui on a affaire je te rappelle et le sous-estimer est une mauvaise idée.** "

\- Je ne le sous-estime pas, c'est juste... Impossible ! Ma tête n'est que ma tête, pas mon corps !

" **Ta tête, c'est ton cerveau, et le cerveau contrôle absolument tout. Essayons de mettre les notres en commun pour trouver comment te faire revenir à moi.** "

Sam sentit son coeur battre un peu plus vite à la réflexion de son frère. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure distraitement sans répondre.

" **Tu es prêt à me croire ?** "

\- Je.. je ne sais pas.

" **Demande moi ce que tu veux.** "

\- Hum... Notre code pour les pièges ? Genre, ce que tu m'as dit quand Gordon t'a pris en otage i ans.

" **Je t'ai certainement dit que c'était une ville de dingue. On était dans l'état de New York il me semble et j'ai réellement cru que cette deuxième bombe avait été suffisante pour t'avoir. Tu me crois maintenant ?** "

Sam soupira longuement tout en fermant de nouveau les yeux.

\- Sans doute.

" **Ça me va, même si c'est juste un peu. Donc réfléchissons, un labyrinthe, on peut voir ça où ?** "

\- James Dashner a sorti un livre qui s'appelle comme ça récemment, dit-il simplement, même si cette idée ne correspondait absolument pas à sa situation.

" **Honnêtement, je doute que Lucifer ait fait de la lecture durant son voyage sur Terre. Non, c'est quelque chose de plus ancien que certainement tout le monde connait.** "

Sam marqua une légère pause, cherchant ce que lui rappelait un tel labyrinthe. Il avait la réponse sur le bout de la langue et était réellement frustré de ne pas réussir à mettre un nom dessus.

Il sentait pourtant qu'il se calmait peu à peu grâce à la voix de son vrai frère, qui lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas tout seul dans cette galère, et il arrivait à réfléchir beaucoup plus efficacement grâce à ça. Ce fut d'ailleurs grâce à cela qu'il réussit à trouver ce qu'il cherchait alors qu'il entendait les touches de son ordinateur tapées à travers son téléphone.

\- Dans la mythologie grecque, finit-il par dire, sur de lui. Le labyrinthe avec Thésée, Ariane et le Minotaure.

" **Tu penses que ça peut être ça ?** " Le bruit de touches venait de cesser.

\- Ça ne peut être que ça. Je pense que le seul moyen pour que je puisse sortir de là est de trouver le Minotaure et de le tuer.

" **Pourquoi pas après tout, il n'y a pas d'autre chose à faire de toute façon. Il faut que tu trouves quelque chose pour marquer ton chemin.** "

\- J'arracherai quelques feuilles pour m'indiquer si je suis déjà passé par là ou non.

" **Tu as une arme pour ton Minotaure ?** "

\- Absolument pas. Je n'avais que mon téléphone sur moi.

" **C'est la merde ça. Tu ne veux pas plutôt que j'essaie de trouver un moyen de te sortir de là, un moyen autre que de te faire risquer ta peau ?** "

\- Non, ça prendrait bien trop de temps et Castiel est hors jeu. Je mourrai de soif d'ici là alors autant tenter le tout pour le tout.

Seul le silence lui répondit et Sam baissa les yeux au sol, essayant de trouver le courage de bouger de sa position. Il savait qu'il n'avait absolument aucune chance contre une créature mi-humaine mi-animale, mais plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se demandait si c'était vraiment un Minotaure qu'il aurait à affronter une fois le milieu de son labyrinthe trouvé. Après tout, dans la mythologie, le Minotaure représentait l'homme dominé par ses pulsions bestiales. Or, qui correspondait le plus à cette description ?

" **Où vas-tu aller ?** " Dean venait de le couper dans ses pensées.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens d'absolument aucune stratégie pour parvenir au milieu de ce labyrinthe... On va tâtonner et voir ce que ça donne.

" **Je n'aime pas beaucoup ça"** Dean soupira longuement **"mais j'suis avec toi petit frère. Jusqu'au bout. Je... Je ne raccroche pas.** "

Sam fit un petit sourire, et finit par commencer à avancer tout en serrant toujours plus le portable dans sa main. Il n'avait pas enlevé le haut-parleur et un coup d'oeil vers sa batterie lui indiqua qu'il n'en restait plus que 31%, lui faisant redoubler son allure. Il avait accroché son téléphone à sa ceinture et avait commencé à arracher les feuilles du mur pour les mettre par terre, écoutant Dean respirer distraitement afin de se donner le courage nécessaire pour continuer à évoluer dans le labyrinthe.

Il allait à droite, à gauche, au milieu, tout était fait au hasard et il se sentait complètement démuni face à ce manque de stratégie évident. Dans sa vie, il avait toujours eu un but et une manière de procéder pour l'atteindre et le fait d'avoir un but sans aucune idée du moyen nécessaire pour le décrocher le perturbait profondément. Tout n'avait toujours était question que d'équations simples dans sa vie (par exemple : fantôme = sel+feu+fer, démon = exorcisme, vampire = tête coupée) et se retrouver là, à arracher des feuilles pour ne pas se perdre totalement le rendait presque dingue. Et ce silence insupportable... Ça faisait bien trente minutes qu'il marchait désormais et Dean gardait un silence de mort, attendant certainement que le cadet entame la discussion en premier. Ou alors pour ne pas le déconcentrer, il ne savait pas.

Mais, malgré ce manque de conversation, il y avait toujours les petits "Sam ?" angoissés à peu près toutes les cinq minutes pour être certain que le cadet n'ait pas eu un quelconque ennui, attendrissant fortement Sam par la même occasion.

Le Winchester passa une main dans ses cheveux longs tout en soufflant longuement, se faisant la réfléxion qu'il avait incroyablement chaud et qu'il arriverait bientôt au point d'enlever son tee-shirt déjà coupé et à moitié sur sa main. Il ne se savait pas claustrophobe, mais il fallait dire que ces murs de ronces et de feuilles ne le rassuraient absolument pas. Et ce silence lui donnait mal à la tête, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Il était même prêt à se mettre à chanter pour ne plus avoir à subir ce mutisme de la part de la nature.

" **Où est-ce que tu es maintenant ?** "

Sam avait sursauté en l'entendant parler. Il attrapa son téléphone de sa main non blessée.

\- J'étais à un cul-de-sac, je suis revenu sur mes pas.

" **Ah, ok.** "

\- Ouais.

" **Tu n'entends rien ?** "

\- Non, rien du tout.

" **Courage. Je suis là.** "

\- Merci pour ça.

Quelques secondes supplémentaires de silence. Il arracha des feuilles au passage.

\- Parle-moi, je t'en supplie. Je vais devenir dingue. Donne-moi des détails de la réalité pour que je puisse m'y raccrocher. Un miracle peut toujours arriver, j'arriverai peut-être à revenir avant l'affrontement.

" **Oui, bien sûr. Alors... Notre chambre est vraiment dégueulasse, j'ai jamais vu ça. Le papier-peint est rose et tu sais que je déteste vraiment ça. Il y a une moquette qui sent la pisse et qui a une couleur qui laisse franchement à désirer si tu veux mon avis, ils auraient dû laisser le parquet originel que j'aperçois entre les trous de la moquette. La porte grince trop, ça m'a réve...** "

\- Dean, je sais tout ça. Donne-moi des détails que je ne connais pas pour que je puisse m'imaginer plus précisement.

" **Oh... Oui, je peux certainement faire ça...** " Le garçon prit une longue inspiration. " **Il pleut beaucoup en ce moment-même, alors j'ai fermé les rideaux parce que...** "

Un silence suivit ces paroles.

\- Dean ? Toujours là ?

" **Parce que ça te donnait un teint blafard que je ne supportais pas.** " finit-il d'un souffle sans faire attention à la remarque du cadet. " **Tu ressemblais à un mort, mais maintenant ça va mieux. Il fait bon dans la chambre, mais je peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir froid. J'ai attaché tes cheveux, parce que toi, tu transpires énormément et je ne voulais pas que tu ais plus chaud que nécessaire. Et... Je te tiens la main. Tu me la serres fort en ce moment-même. Ton coeur bat incroyablement vite et tes yeux sont ouverts, ce qui est terrifiant étant donné qu'ils sont... vides.** "

Sam avala difficilement sa salive. Il aurait tellement aimé être avec son frère pour savoir ce qu'était la sensation de sa main dans la sienne.

\- Dis m'en plus... Qu'est-ce que tu portes ?

A son grand étonnement, Dean explosa de rire. C'était un rire nerveux, mais un rire quand même qui fit sourire Sam à son tour.

" **Tu sais que dans un autre contexte, cette phrase aurait été extrêmement bizarre ?** "

\- Ferme-la. Qu'est ce que tu portes ?

" **Mon polo rouge, celui avec lequel je ressemble à un véritable saint. Mon jeans qui me fait un cul d'enfer, aussi. Puis, évidemment, notre amulette.** "

Le sourire sur les lèvres de Sam s'agrandit davantage en entendant cette dernière information.

\- Le fait que tu l'ais toujours m'impressionne.

" **Eh, c'était un cadeau. On ne jette pas les cadeaux.** "

\- Ouais, t'as raison.

Et le silence se réinstalla entre eux, laissant Sam continuer son avancée déjà un peu plus paisiblement que précédemment. La petite discussion avec son frère lui avait permis de se concentrer sur autre chose que la situation merdique dans laquelle il se trouvait et ça lui avait fait un incroyable bien. Quand le silence devenait trop pesant pour lui, il lui suffisait de repenser aux paroles de Dean pour qu'il se perde dans ses pensées et ne fasse même plus attention au manque de vie effrayant autour de lui.

Sans même le vouloir, il lui arrivait de prendre parfois des chemins lui faisant retourner vers une voie déjà empruntée, lui indiquant que le labyrinthe n'était pas si grand que ça et qu'il y arriverait rapidement à bout s'il ne prenait pas de pause – du moins, il l'espérait, car au bout d'une heure et demi de marche rapide, il commençait à avoir un peu mal aux jambes. De plus, la chaleur commençait à se faire étouffante et il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

" **Tu es où maintenant ?** "

\- Je n'arrête pas de revenir sur des chemins déjà empruntés, je pense que je vais rapidement trouver ma sortie maintenant.

" **D'accord, si c'est le cas tu devrais te reposer.** "

\- Pourquoi ça ? Justement, je suis presque arrivé.

" **Je te rappelle qu'un monstre t'attend à la fin et que tu n'as aucune arme pour te défendre. Repose-toi pour mettre le plus de chances de ton côté.** "

\- Tu as raison.

Un regard vers son téléphone l'alarma alors qu'il s'asseyait par terre.

\- Il ne me reste plus que 6% de batterie Dean.

" **Et je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de prises autour de toi** " Dit le garçon sarcastiquement.

\- T'as bien deviné.

" **Est-ce qu'il y a du bois, par contre ?** "

\- Seulement les branches des feuilles. Environ 4 centimètres de diamètre.

" **Parfait. Fais-toi une arme.** "

\- Avec quoi je peux le tailler ? Il n'y a rien autour de moi.

" **Un peu d'imagination, t'es un Winchester. T'as une ceinture ?** "

\- Ouais.

" **Tu as ta réponse.** "

Sans plus attendre, il défit sa ceinture d'un geste et tordit la boucle à son bout pour pouvoir la rendre utile, bloquant par la même occasion la barre censée aller dans les trous qui était plus coupante que le reste. Après ça, il arracha non sans difficultés un grand bout de bois à travers les ronces, s'écorchant par la même occasion plusieurs parcelles de ses bras et le faisant serrer les dents sous la sensation désagréable. Il avait extrêmement mal à sa main déjà blessée et malmenée qui n'avait pas été désinfectée et ses écorchures de plus aux bras n'étaient pas réellement les bienvenues.

" **Sam, tu saignes...** "

\- Attends, tu peux voir ça ?

" **Ouais. C'est vraiment étrange, je vois ta peau se déchirer avec une précision effrayante.** "

\- Merci pour les détails.

Il pouvait voir d'ici Dean hausser des épaules. Sam se rassit et commença à racler son bois contre l'acier de la ceinture, taillant extrêmement grossièrement sa future arme comme il le pouvait. Sa mâchoire était contractée alors qu'il tentait de faire abstraction de la douleur présente dans tout le haut de son corps et celle qui se rajoutait au fil de ses mouvements executés avec force. L'écorce s'enfonçait dans sa peau et il sentait déjà des échardes s'insinuer à l'intérieur, ne le faisant pourtant pas arrêter son travail laborieux. Certes, il n'avait rien du talent de Samuel Colt, mais ça commençait à prendre un peu forme et il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

" **Tu penses qu'il reste combien de temps avant que ton téléphone ne s'éteigne ?** "

\- Une dizaine de minutes au maximum, si on est optimistes.

" **On ne l'est pas, il nous reste cinq minutes. Tu en es où avec ton pieu ?** "

\- On avance difficilement mais ça commence à ressembler à un truc pouvant blesser quelqu'un, ce qui est largement suffisant.

" **Parfait. Le plus important c'est le bout.** "

\- Non, tu crois Dean ? Répondit-il sarcastiquement en souriant néanmoins légèrement.

" **Eh, un peu de respect, on sait jamais avec toi. T'es plus doué avec un ordinateur que pour créer tes propres armes après tout** "

Sam laissa échapper un petit rire en entendant son frère prononcer ces mots. Ce qu'il affirmait était des plus vrais, mais quand même, il y avait un minimum. Lui aussi était un chasseur et il savait à peu près à quoi ressemblait chacune des armes utiles à leur vie, surtout l'apparence du basique pieu.

\- Dean ?

" **Oui ?** "

\- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment ça va se dérouler, une fois là-bas.

" **Et bien c'est simple, tu fais comme d'habitude. Ça fait 7 ans que tu t'en sors comme un chef, pourquoi ce serait différent ?** "

\- Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis plus battu seul.

" **Totalement faux, on se sépare tout le temps.** "

\- Non mais, je veux dire... Cette fois c'est mon combat. Tu n'es pas un peu plus loin entrain de péter la gueule d'autres monstres, non... Cette fois je suis vraiment tout seul.

" **Ton combat est mon combat et je suis avec toi. Même si je suis pas dix mètres plus loin, je suis avec toi quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Je pensais que tu le savais.** "

Sam fit un immense sourire sans pouvoir empêcher son coeur de s'emballer à nouveau. Il devait vraiment apprendre à contrôler ses réactions physiques s'il ne voulait pas paraître bizarre à l'avenir.

\- Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter.

" **Dis-toi que c'est une bête de rien du tout. On en a vu d'autres.** "

Le cadet se releva tout en observant son arme grossière terminée qu'il avait réussi à faire en quelques minutes. Elle était légèrement tachée de son propre sang, mais ce n'était là encore qu'un détail.

\- Ce n'en sera pas une. Ce ne sera pas un Minotaure, finit-il par avouer en commençant à prendre la dernière direction possible qui s'offrait à lui.

" **Comment ça ?** "

\- Dans la mythologie, il est juste là pour représenter la bestialité refoulée humaine, le vice que nous ne désirons pas montrer au grand jour. Que nous souhaitons cacher dans un labyrinthe, par exemple. Or, il s'agit là de mon labyrinthe personnel, je vais donc me retrouver face à ce que je ne veux absolument pas être et faut savoir que finir avec une tête de taureau n'est pas ma hantise la plus profonde.

Dean prit quelques secondes pour assimiler l'information qui venait de lui être donnée, restant silencieux durant ce laps de temps. C'était vrai que Sam aurait très bien pu l'en informer un peu plus tôt histoire qu'ils puissent élaborer des stratégies ensembles, mais il n'avait tout simplement pas ressenti le besoin de le faire. Son frère n'aurait de toute façon rien pu faire pour lui étant donné que lui seul savait comment gérer une telle chose.

" **Et c'est quoi, ta hantise la plus profonde ?** "

Il prit une petite inspiration alors qu'il vit au bout d'un des trois chemins la lueur de la clairière tant recherchée depuis deux bonnes heures.

\- Ce que j'ai déjà été.

Il reprit sa marche et s'immobilisa quelques secondes après une fois arrivé dans le carré d'herbes, gardant son téléphone à l'oreille. Des roses rouges étaient accrochées de partout sur les murs et Sam déglutit bruyamment alors qu'il vit sortir de l'ombre son double parfait, qui avait une rose dans une main, une machette aiguisée de l'autre. Tout vêtu de blanc, les cheveux (plus courts) plaqués en arrière, il arborait un petit sourire sadique qui s'accordait parfaitement avec le regard glacial qu'il lui lançait et qui fit froid dans le dos au véritable Sam Winchester. Sa main se resserra instinctivement sur son morceau de bois et il contracta la mâchoire en remarquant les yeux rouges qu'arborait désormais son homologue.

Lucifer. Lorsqu'il était encore son vaisseau.

" **Sam, dis-moi que c'est une blague.** "

\- J'ai bien peur que non. Je viens de me- enfin de le trouver. Je suis au milieu du labyrinthe.

Sam observa son double jouer avec sa machette, l'observant d'une manière froide qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Il serra encore plus son arme taillée grossièrement. Les yeux de son homologue devinrent cette fois-ci noir et un air de totale bestialité apparut d'un seul coup sur son visage.

La période où il se droguait au sang de démon était sous ses yeux et Sam déglutit de nouveau bruyamment.

" **Comment ça, tu as peur de toi ?** "

\- On parlera de ma petite crise existencielle plus tard, tu veux bien ?

" **C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que je ne le pensais. Sam, fais attention à toi.** "

\- Je crois que je vais devoir te laisser.

" **Non, surtout ne raccroche pas je ve...** "

Et tout en s'avançant, il laissa tomber le portable au sol, qui finirait bien par s'éteindre au bout d'une minute ou deux.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it !  
En disant "Petit OS", vous voyez que je n'avais pas menti !  
Excusez moi, j'ai pas vraiment détaillé l'avancée dans le labyrinthe parce que je trouvais pas ça très intéressant pour le coup x)  
Bientôt, vous retrouverez cette histoire du POV de Dean, dans la chambre avec le corps de Sam à ses côtés. On connaîtra bien évidemment la fin de l'affrontement entre Sam1 et Sam2 :)  
La partie Dean est une partie que j'écrirai dans les semaines à venir donc le Wincest sera largement plus présent, même si j'essaierai de me restreindre un peu pour garder l'esprit que j'ai créé dans cette histoire, cette réserve juste mignonne, limite touchante, de la part des frères.  
N'hésitez-pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :)**

 **CopruxW**


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut tout le monde !_

 _Comme promis, voici la deuxième partie de cet OS qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. On est cette fois-ci du point de vue de Dean (du coup, je sais pas vraiment si le terme "deuxième partie" est correct mais tant pis aha) et je dois dire que j'ai adoré l'écrire. Reprendre cette histoire après des années est un véritable plaisir, même si je n'avais pas passé énormément de temps dessus._

 _Donc voilà, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Dean venait de passer la pire nuit de sa vie.

Le motel, placé au bord d'une route bien trop fréquentée, était dans un si mauvais état qu'absolument tout ce qui l'entourait l'empêchait de dormir.

Que ce soient les murs trop fins empêchant aux voisins de garder leur intimité pour, et bien, pour eux, les fenêtres aussi fines que des feuilles qui donnaient l'illusion que les motos passaient juste à côté de leur tête et que la pluie s'abattait directement sur eux, les portes rouillées qui faisaient un bruit monstre dès qu'on les poussait dans le couloir du motel ou l'odeur d'urine qui semblait incrustée dans la moquette de la chambre et qui lui donnait une furieuse envie de vomir, tout était là pour le rendre malade et l'empêcher de fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Il avait actuellement une sacrée haine envers ce type bien trop gras pour son propre bien qui leur avait conseillé ce motel lorsqu'il lui avait demandé une "bonne adresse pas trop chère". De toute évidence, le type n'avait retenu que la deuxième information dans la demande de Dean et il valait mieux pour lui que les Winchester ne le recroisent pas. Un Dean sans sommeil signifiait un Dean dangereux pour toutes personnes extérieures.

Alors ça aurait pu être supportable si son frère avait été aussi éveillé que lui, mais Sam avait cette fâcheuse manie d'avoir toujours de bonnes idées et cette fois-ci, il s'était acheté une paire de boules quies en allant faire les courses. Pour lui seul. Trahissant profondément Dean par la même occasion.

L'aîné des Winchester se leva de son lit – enfin, si on pouvait appeler cette chose _lit_ – sans pouvoir empêcher à son regard de s'attarder sur la masse endormie qu'était son frère, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain liée à la chambre dans le but de se rafraîchir un peu. Il y avait actuellement un puissant orage dehors et Dean avait laissé les fenêtres fermées toute la nuit pour que l'eau ne pénètre pas à l'intérieur et que le bruit soit quelque peu atténué – même si, de toute évidence et en toute objectivité, le fait qu'elles soient ouvertes ou closes ne changeait pas l'intensité du bruit de la tempête –. Il faisait donc une chaleur anormale dans la chambre, étant donné que celle-ci avait été fermée toute la nuit, et Dean se promit d'aller faire un tour dehors en attendant que Sam se réveille, juste histoire de prendre l'air.

Et non pas du tout dans le but d'aller acheter un petit-déjeuner convenable à son jeune frère. Il n'était PAS un gars plein de bonnes intentions.

Une fois une quantité astronomique d'eau passée plusieurs fois sur son visage, il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone branché à côté du miroir et fit une grimace en constatant qu'il n'était que 5h08 du matin. _Merde_.

Un soupir de soulagement franchit cependant ses lèvres lorsqu'il pénétra de nouveau dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, se rendant compte que Sam était également réveillé et qu'ils pourraient partir d'ici au plus vite. Ce dernier était assis sur son lit, dos à lui, et Dean se contenta de lancer un "Hey Sammy, désolé de t'avoir réveillé" qu'il ne pensait absolument pas de sa voix rocailleuse du matin. Il était étrangement satisfait de voir que son petit frère avait toujours cet espèce de radar en lui qui faisait qu'il se réveillait dès que Dean n'était plus à ses côtés la nuit, et l'aîné jeta la serviette avec laquelle il se frottait précédemment le visage sur la tête de son petit frère, qui ne semblait pas vouloir lui répondre.

\- Bien dormi ? Lança-t-il d'une voix amusée.

Toujours aucune réponse et Dean soupira de nouveau. D'un geste, il ouvrit la fenêtre et s'écarta juste avant que des gouttes ne l'atteignent, permettant à la pièce de renouveler son air et à lui-même d'enfin respirer correctement. Il se servit du café qu'il avait préparé cette nuit dans une de ses propres tasses à la propreté douteuse, et prit la parole tout en s'appuyant contre le mur, humant le contenu de sa tasse par la même occasion.

\- On leur rendra les clefs ce matin, c'était impossible cette nuit. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, on a payé pour une semaine et dans ce genre de merde, le système "Satisfait ou remboursé" ne fonctionne pas, mais au pire c'est pas le plus important actuellement. Sans sommeil, on ne fait pas correctement notre travail, on risquerait d'y passer des semaines alors qu'il pourrait être réglé en quatre jours et tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter. Ça te va ?

Rien de la part de son petit frère. Il avait peut-être encore ses boules quies ? Dean se rapprocha alors du lit, sa tasse pleine à la main, et posa son autre main sur l'épaule de Sam histoire d'attirer son attention.

Mais il ne réagit pas et n'amorça aucun mouvement vers lui ou pour lui. Ce fut à ce moment précis que Dean constata que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et que son cœur commença à rater un nombre incalculable de battements. Il tourna la tête et remarqua que les petites boules de cire étaient sagement posées dans leur boîte.

Il se pencha alors et, en remarquant que Sam était dans un profond état second, s'accroupit très rapidement auprès de lui tout en faisant rouler la tasse un peu plus loin, se brûlant légèrement la main par la même occasion. Il posa cette même main sur la joue du garçon – qu'il tapota frénétiquement – et sa voix n'avait absolument plus rien de sure ou d'amusée lorsqu'il demanda à Sam comment il allait.

Il était complètement paniqué.

\- Sam ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

A sa grand surprise, Sam ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre. Il stoppa instantanément ses mouvements, se pétrifiant en entendant la voix de son petit frère.

\- Je suis bloqué... Je suis dans un labyrinthe. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment je suis arrivé là, Dean, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Ok, c'était du grand délire.

\- Un labyrinthe ? Sammy, ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je te dis ce que je vois, c'est tout.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de soupirer longuement aux mots de son interlocuteur, comprenant alors ce que tout cela signifiait. Une hallucination. Son frère était – de nouveau – en pleine hallucination. Par ils ne savaient quel moyen, Lucifer avait réussi à reprendre place dans la tête de son frère il y avait de cela quelques mois et même si ce genre de "crise" arrivait de temps à autre, Dean ne savait jamais vraiment comment réagir face à ça.

Il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça et pendant des semaines, l'archange avait fait croire à Sam que celui-ci était encore dans la cage et que tout ce qu'il voyait, tout ce qu'il vivait, n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Que seul lui, Lucifer, était réel et que dès que Sam trouverait enfin un peu de bonheur dans son univers alternatif, l'archange le ramènerait dans la cage et lui ferait subir maintes et maintes tortures toute plus horribles les unes que les autres. Cependant, Dean avait trouvé le moyen de faire découvrir à Sam la frontière entre les hallucinations et la réalité grâce à la blessure à la main du cadet et c'était allé un peu mieux à partir de ce moment là pour lui. Les deux seules autres fois où Lucifer s'était manifesté, (d'après ce que Sam voulait bien lui dire, bien sûr), l'archange les avait aidés sur une affaire quant à une possession démoniaque une fois, et avait emmené Sam dans une hallucination où tout le monde lui tournait le dos une autre fois. Cette dernière avait été effectuée une nuit où Dean dormait, l'aîné n'avait donc pas pu aider son frère à revenir à lui plus rapidement que le cadet l'avait fait seul et n'avait été mis au courant qu'une fois réveillé, le lendemain matin. Lucifer n'était pas réapparu depuis cette hallucination et Dean se retrouvait un peu pris au dépourvu maintenant. C'était la première fois qu'il avait le pouvoir de faire quelque chose pour ce genre de cas de figure et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Où est-ce que tu es ?

Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il avait posé cette question : après tout, qu'est ce que ça changeait ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait une tactique ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- Je n'ai pas encore bougé, je suis au tout début. J'ai le choix entre trois chemins et dans chacun d'eux se trouvent trois autres possibilités de passage. Qu'est ce que je suis supposé faire ?

\- Tu n'es pas dans un labyrinthe, tu es avec moi dans un motel miteux en Dakota du Nord. Tu es en pleine hallucination.

\- Non, c'est impossible. Je saigne et ça aurait été impossible si j'avais seulement été dans une hallucination. Il y a quelque chose de plus complexe derrière tout ça.

\- Je te dis que tu es avec moi alors calme-toi. On va te sortir de là.

Sam resta quelques instants silencieux, avant de finalement demander d'une voix suspicieuse :

\- Qui es-tu ?

La brutalité de la question l'avait presque fait sursauter.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ton nom. Je ne suis pas stupide.

Sam ne pouvait décidément pas avoir perdu la tête de cette façon, en l'espace de ces quelques secondes de silence, il ne pouvait pas lui demander son nom juste comme ça ! Dean, en fronçant des sourcils, se demanda silencieusement si son frère n'était pas avec quelqu'un d'autre et que cette question suspicieuse ne lui était en rien destinée. Il tenta le coup.

\- Sam, tu es avec qui ?

\- Ah, d'un coup je ne suis plus à côté de toi, Dean ?

Bon, c'était visiblement pour lui.

\- Quoi ? Non mais je comprends plus rien, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?

\- Il se passe que je ne suis pas dupe. Tout ça est bien réel, la preuve étant que j'arrive à me blesser et à saigner – or, Dean me dit toujours que si quoi que ce soit saigne, c'est que ça peut mourir. Je n'ai jamais pu saigner dans la moindre de mes hallucinations, alors mourir n'en parlons même pas. Toi, tu n'es pas Dean et tu essaies de me manipuler afin que je ne fasse pas attention à ma vie. Utiliser un Winchester pour en avoir un autre, c'est bien connu.

Alors là, Dean était littéralement sur le cul. Le visage de son petit frère était tendu au possible et le garçon laissa retomber sa main sur sa cuisse, se redressant pour s'asseoir aux côtés de Sam.

Comment pouvait-il prouver à son frère que tout ceci n'était que le fruit de son imagination?

Il réfléchit. Certes, Sam était celui qui avait prouvé à maintes et maintes reprises qu'il était le cerveau de leur duo, mais Dean en possédait un également et il était extrêmement doué quand il s'agissait d'avoir un peu de logique.

\- Mets le haut-parleur.

Parce que oui, durant ces quelques secondes de silence, Dean avait rapidement déduit que Sam parlait avec lui via son téléphone. Si le cadet doutait du fait qu'il se trouve dans une hallucination, c'était qu'il avait contacté Dean de la plus basique des manières qui puisse exister et seul le téléphone correspondait à cette description. C'était clair que si la voix de Dean avait raisonné dans le labyrinthe, Sam n'en aurait pas cru un seul instant et aurait juste eu besoin de se concentrer pour revenir dans cette chambre misérable, à ses côtés.

\- C'est hors de question.

\- Immédiatement.

Il avait pris ce ton autoritaire qui avait bercé leur enfance, celui de John Winchester quand il donnait un ordre. Certes, Sam était assez peu réceptif à ce fameux ton autoritaire venant directement de leur père, mais quand il s'agissait de Dean, c'était différent. C'était toujours différent entre eux.

Et Dean avait eu raison. Le manque de réponse de son frère lui prouva qu'il avait finalement mis le haut parleur et le garçon pria intérieurement pour qu'il ait raison à nouveau :

\- Tu entends ?

\- Strictement rien.

Bingo.

\- Voilà la preuve que tout ceci n'est que le fruit de ton imagination. Tu es dans un endroit avec beaucoup de verdure, alors pourquoi n'entendons-nous aucun oiseau ou quelconque son de la nature ?

Quand Sam lui avait raconté son expédition dans la seule autre hallucination matérielle qu'il avait eu, il avait insisté sur le silence de la vie l'entourant. Seuls les humains avaient eu la capacité de lui parler mais autrement, il n'avait rien entendu. Pas un oiseau, pas un coup de vent, pas de bruits de branches, pas une voiture. Dean avait misé sur ça et apparemment, ça avait fonctionné. _Putain, je suis un génie._

\- Sam, je suis la seule chose réelle avec toi et tu dois te raccrocher à moi.

\- Alors comment tu expliques que je puisse saigner ? Je peux mourir, ce qui n'aurait pas été possible si j'avais seulement été dans ma tête.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est Lucifer à qui on a affaire je te rappelle et le sous-estimer est une mauvaise idée.

\- Je ne le sous-estime pas, c'est juste... Impossible ! Ma tête n'est que ma tête, pas mon corps !

\- Ta tête, c'est ton cerveau, et ton cerveau contrôle absolument tout. Essayons de mettre les nôtres en commun pour trouver comment te faire revenir à moi.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi à ses mots avant de les prononcer, mais le fait qu'il puisse voir son petit frère se mordre la lèvre inférieure sans rien répondre lui donna le sourire.

Bon dieu, il devait arrêter de penser comme _ça._

\- Tu es prêt à me croire ? Demanda-t-il alors pour dévier le fil de ses pensées.

\- Je... je ne sais pas.

\- Demande moi ce que tu veux.

Il avait clairement soupiré de lassitude cette fois-ci. Son frère était vraiment incroyable quand il s'agissait de suspicion – ce qui était assez ironique étant donné qu'il était TOUJOURS le premier à se faire avoir dans n'importe quelle situation. Dean avait envie de le secouer par les épaules pour lui faire enfin retrouver ses esprits (mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher de trouver ça adorable, détail qu'il se gardait bien pour lui, d'ailleurs).

\- Hum... Notre code pour les pièges ? Genre, ce que tu m'as dit quand Gordon t'a pris en otage il y a quelques années.

\- Je t'ai certainement dit que c'était une ville de dingue. On était dans l'état de New York il me semble et j'ai réellement cru que cette deuxième bombe avait été suffisante pour t'avoir. Tu me crois maintenant ?

Ce fut au tour de son cadet de soupirer. Décidément, c'était un truc de famille.

\- Sans doute.

\- Ça me va, même si c'est juste un peu ça me va. Donc réfléchissons, un labyrinthe, on peut voir ça où ?

* * *

Il n'avait suffi que d'un court laps de temps pour que Sam fasse le rapprochement entre le labyrinthe de la mythologie grecque et son propre labyrinthe.

Lucifer avait toujours eu un certain sens de la théâtralité.

Ils étaient ensuite restés silencieux les 30 minutes suivantes, Dean se doutant que Sam devait resté concentré sur son chemin de façon à ne pas oublier de marquer son passage.

Mais durant ces 30 silencieuses minutes, Dean n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point son frère paraissait... mort. La pluie lui donnait un teint blafard, un teint cadavérique qu'il ne supportait absolument pas de voir sur lui. Il était immobile, ses yeux étaient vides.

Et ce silence qui s'obstinait à perdurer n'arrangeait strictement rien.

Alors il se leva, se dirigea rapidement vers la fenêtre et tira les rideaux d'un seul coup. Même si la lumière de la chambre était laidement jaune, c'était toujours mieux que de devoir faire face à la quasi-mort de son frère. De plus, il commençait à avoir sincèrement froid et le vent ne parviendrait plus sur ses bras découverts.

La seule chose que Dean pouvait maintenant faire pour se détendre était de poser la main sur le cœur battant à tout rompre de son petit frère, histoire de stupidement s'assurer qu'il soit toujours en vie. Celui-ci devait être entrain de faire un effort physique et, d'une façon ou d'une autre, la fréquence cardiaque qu'il avait dans son hallucination se reportait sur son véritable corps. Constatation qui ne plut absolument pas à Dean, qui ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer immédiatement le pire. Sam avait donc eu raison en affirmant qu'il avait la possibilité de mourir, là-bas ? Est-ce que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, s'il se blessait – gravement ou non – ses blessures se reporteraient elles aussi sur son corps ?

Vivre sans Sam était une alternative impensable. C'était le genre de pensées qui lui arrachait le cœur, lui coupait douloureusement le souffle. Comment était-il supposé réussir à vivre sa vie alors qu'elle n'avait toujours tourné qu'autour de son petit frère ?

"A la minute où il a passé la porte, j'ai su que c'était fini. Vous deux, vous avez la relation la plus malsaine, la plus fusionnelle et la plus tordue que j'ai jamais vu" Tel avait été le discours de Lisa un an plus tôt et ces mots avaient réellement bouleversé Dean, qui en était encore chamboulé aujourd'hui. Certes, le fait que sa petite-amie depuis plus d'un an le jette aussi brusquement l'avait profondément blessé, mais ce qui l'avait rendu aussi mal avait été le fait qu'elle n'avait même pas imaginé une seule seconde à quel point elle pouvait avoir raison.

Il n'y avait pas de choses qu'il ne ferait pas pour son petit frère.

Dean fit un léger sourire tout en caressant les cheveux de Sam, laissant ses doigts s'attarder quelques secondes sur la peau du plus jeune. Celle-ci était moite et Dean se leva alors, attrapa un stylo qui traînait sur la table de chevet et fit un chignon à Sam dans lequel il passa le stylo pour le faire tenir. Il ne voulait pas qu'il ait plus chaud que nécessaire et il se surprit à sourire à cette vision. Sam avait des airs de rockeur avec un chignon. _Putain, le mec est mignon même en chignon._

Et putain, ce mec était son tout. C'était niais au possible, vraiment fleur bleu et carrément à vomir, mais c'était vrai. Rien en Sam ne lui déplaisait, rien en Sam ne pouvait le faire moins l'aimer.

John Winchester avait bien des réussites à son palmarès, mais sa plus belle restait son petit frère.

Et il voulait le retrouver vite.

\- Où est-ce que tu es maintenant ?

Le plus rapidement possible. Il n'en pouvait plus de le voir dans cet état.

\- J'étais à un cul-de-sac, je suis revenu sur mes pas.

\- Ah ok.

\- Ouais.

\- Tu n'entends rien?

\- Non, rien du tout.

\- Courage, je suis là.

\- Merci pour ça.

Quelques secondes du silence suivirent cet échange et Dean plaça instinctivement sa main sur celle de Sam, geste désespéré effectué dans l'espoir que son cadet le sente de là où il se trouvait.

\- Parle-moi, je t'en supplie, je vais devenir dingue. Donne-moi des détails de la réalité pour que je puisse m'y raccrocher. Un miracle peut toujours arriver, j'arriverai peut-être à revenir avant l'affrontement.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Alors... (Dean hésita quelques secondes avant de trouver quoi dire) Notre chambre est vraiment dégueulasse, j'ai jamais vu ça. Le papier-peint est rose et tu sais que je déteste vraiment ça. Il y a une moquette qui sent la pisse et qui a une couleur qui laisse franchement à désirer si tu veux mon avis. Ils auraient dû laisser le parquet originel que j'aperçois entre les trous de la moquette. La porte grince trop, ça m'a rév...

\- Dean, je sais tout ça, le coupa d'un seul coup Sam. Donne-moi des détails que je ne connais pas pour que je puisse m'imaginer plus précisément.

\- Oh... Oui, je peux certainement faire ça... Il pleut beaucoup en ce moment-même alors j'ai fermé les rideaux parce que...

Et il s'imaginait de nouveau la vision de son frère étendu dans un lit, un drap blanc et glauque le recouvrant dans une morgue tout aussi blanche et glauque située dans une ville pas assez blanche, mais beaucoup trop glauque. Génial.

La main de Sam se resserra fermement sur la sienne, liant finalement ses doigts aux siens et Dean releva instantanément la tête vers celle de son frère. Il ne fit aucune réflexion lorsqu'il remarqua que son état n'avait pas changé et qu'il était toujours coincé dans son labyrinthe mental, et tenta d'étouffer l'énorme sentiment d'espoir qui s'était transformé en détresse en remarquant que c'était une fausse alerte. _Un simple putain de réflexe. C'était un simple putain de réflexe._

\- Dean ? Toujours là ?

\- Parce que ça te donnait un teint blafard que je ne supportais pas, conclut-il finalement. Tu ressemblais à un mort mais maintenant ça va mieux. Il fait bon dans la chambre, mais je peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir froid. J'ai attaché tes cheveux parce que toi, tu transpires énormément et je ne voulais pas que tu ais plus chaud que nécessaire. Et... Je te tiens la main. Tu me la serres fort en ce moment-même. Ton cœur bat incroyablement vite et tes yeux sont ouverts, ce qui est terrifiant étant donné qu'ils sont... vides.

Il vit son frère déglutir. Dean baissa de nouveau les yeux. Toute cette merde faisait beaucoup trop mal.

\- Dis m'en plus... Qu'est-ce que tu portes ?

... Mais il éclata de rire. Ça faisait mal, mais son frère arrivait quand même à le faire rire avec ses questions stupides et ambigües. Alors certes, c'était clairement la pression qui rendait cette phrase si drôle, mais ça fit un bien fou à Dean.

\- Tu sais que dans un autre contexte, cette phrase aurait été extrêmement bizarre ?

\- Ferme-la. Qu'est-ce que tu portes ?

\- Mon polo rouge, concéda-t-il finalement, celui avec lequel je ressemble à un véritable saint. Mon jeans qui me fait un cul d'enfer, aussi. Puis, évidemment, notre amulette.

\- Le fait que tu l'ais toujours m'impressionne.

 _Comme si j'avais pu un jour m'en séparer._

\- Eh, c'était un cadeau. On ne jette pas les cadeaux.

\- Ouais, t'as raison.

Et le silence se réinstalla entre eux, laissant Sam continuer ce qu'il avait à faire et Dean seul avec lui-même pendant plus d'une heure et demi. Il ne rompit pas le silence une seule fois, même s'il en avait eu rudement envie. Il avait toujours peur que son cadet ne lui réponde plus pour une quelconque raison, alors sa main n'avait pas quitté le torse de Sam pour toujours avoir une quelconque idée de son rythme cardiaque. Il était le grand frère protecteur, après tout. Il l'avait toujours été.

\- Tu es où maintenant ?

Ça avait été trop dur de tenir plus longtemps.

\- Je n'arrête pas de revenir sur des chemins déjà empruntés, je pense que je vais trouver rapidement ma sortie.

\- D'accord, si c'est le cas tu devrais te reposer.

Grand frère protecteur.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Justement, je suis presque arrivé.

\- Je te rappelle qu'un monstre t'attend à la fin et que tu n'as aucune arme pour te défendre. Repose-toi pour mettre le plus de chances de ton côté.

\- Tu as raison... Il ne me reste plus que 6% de batterie Dean.

\- Et je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de prises autour de toi ?

Cette histoire de téléphone était complètement tarée. Il n'avait même pas pu s'empêcher de se la jouer sarcastique.

\- T'as bien deviné.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, souriant néanmoins.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a du bois par contre ?

\- Seulement les branches des feuilles. Environ 4 centimètres de diamètre.

\- Parfait. Fais-toi une arme.

\- Avec quoi je peux la tailler ? Il n'y a rien autour de moi.

\- Un peu d'imagination, t'es un Winchester. Tu as une ceinture ?

\- Ouais.

\- Tu as ta réponse.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il entendit Sam grogner sous la force qu'il semblait exercer et Dean comprit rapidement qu'il était entrain de forcer sur la boucle de sa ceinture pour pouvoir tailler sa branche avec. Un regard à sa droite suffit à sa petite satisfaction personnelle : au moins, la ceinture qui était sagement posée sur la chaise un peu plus loin restait intacte.

Au contraire de Sam. Dean aperçut la peau de son bras se déchirer grossièrement et fit une légère grimace en le remarquant. La réponse à sa précédente question le rendit nauséeux : oui, Sam pouvait mourir dans la réalité s'il se faisait tuer là-bas. Oui, chaque blessure, même une mortelle, pouvait être transférée à Sam de sa propre réalité. Ça le rendait malade.

\- Sam, tu saignes...

\- Attends, tu peux voir ça ?

C'était visiblement la même constatation que les deux frères s'étaient faite. C'était vraiment pas joyeux.

\- Ouais. C'est vraiment étrange, je vois ta peau se déchirer avec une précision effrayante.

\- Merci pour les détails.

Dean ne répondit pas à ça, laissant son frère faire son travail en tentant de faire abstraction de toutes les égratignures qui apparaissaient sur ses mains et bras. Peut-être qu'il devrait commencer à lui désinfecter les plaies ? Même s'il se doutait qu'elle étaient très propres et qu'il ne trouverait ni morceaux de bois perdus, ni de terre pleine d'insectes, il devait trouver un moyen de s'occuper pour ne pas déranger Sam. Puis, il ne pouvait clairement pas le laisser comme ça. Qu'au moins il nettoie le sang avant qu'il ne sèche.

\- Tu penses qu'il reste combien de temps avant que ton téléphone ne s'éteigne ? Demanda-t-il tout en se levant pour aller prendre du coton dans son sac.

\- Une dizaine de minutes au maximum, si on est optimistes.

\- On ne l'est pas, il nous reste cinq minutes. Tu en es où avec ton pieu ?

\- On avance difficilement mais ça commence à ressembler à un truc pouvant blesser quelqu'un, ce qui est largement suffisant.

\- Parfait. Le plus important c'est le bout.

\- Non, tu crois Dean ?

Autrement dit, c'était un "Ferme-la, je sais ce que je fais". Dean esquissa un petit sourire tout en appliquant un peu d'alcool sur le coton.

\- Eh, un peu de respect, on sait jamais avec toi. T'es plus doué avec un ordinateur que pour créer tes propres armes après tout.

Autrement dit, c'était un "Ferme-la sale nerd, je suis celui qui est toujours obligé de faire des armes pour deux parce que son débile de petit frère ne veut pas se salir les mains". Ce fut au tour de Sam de rire légèrement et Dean se perdit une nouvelle fois dans la contemplation du visage amusé de son frère. Il avait tellement envie de le toucher, de le prendre dans ses bras...

\- Dean ?

Le garçon se ressaisit et baissa les yeux, comme s'il avait été pris sur le fait. Il répondit un bref "Oui ?" avant de tapoter les plaies se trouvant d'abord sur les bras de son frère.

\- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment ça va se dérouler, une fois là-bas.

\- Et bien c'est simple, tu fais comme d'habitude. Ça fait 7 ans que tu t'en sors comme un chef, pourquoi ce serait différent ?

\- Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis plus battu seul.

\- Totalement faux, on se sépare tout le temps.

\- Non mais je veux dire... Cette fois c'est mon combat. Tu n'es pas un peu plus loin en train de péter la gueule d'autres monstres, non... Cette fois je suis vraiment tout seul.

\- Ton combat est mon combat et je suis avec toi. Même si je suis pas dix mètres plus loin, je suis avec toi quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Je pensais que tu le savais.

Le sourire qu'arbora alors son frère fit rater un battement à son cœur, qui repartit à la chamade juste après ça. Dean arrêta ses mouvements sur les bras meurtris de Sam et il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, histoire de se calmer et retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

\- Je sais, mais je peux pas m'empêcher de douter.

\- Dis-toi que c'est une bête de rien du tout. On en a vu d'autres.

\- Ce n'en sera pas une. Ce ne sera pas un Minotaure.

Dean ne comprit pas. Leur théorie était donc fausse ? Et comment Sam le savait-il ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Dans la mythologie, il est là pour représenter la bestialité humaine refoulée, le vice que nous ne désirons pas montrer au grand jour. Que nous souhaitons cacher dans un labyrinthe, par exemple. Or, il s'agit là de mon labyrinthe personnel, je vais donc me retrouver face à ce que je ne veux absolument pas être et il faut savoir que finir avec une tête de taureau n'est pas ma hantise la plus profonde.

Dean laissa le silence s'installer, fixant ses mains alors qu'il assimilait l'information peu à peu. Sam n'aurait-il pas pu l'en informer plus tôt ? Ils auraient su comment faire, comment se débarrasser de la plus grosse peur de Sam ! C'était à deux qu'ils avaient toujours fonctionné, c'était à deux qu'ils étaient les meilleurs et son frère le savait pertinemment, alors qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Depuis quand se la jouait-il loup solitaire ?

Dean voulut l'incendier mais la moue de chien battu qui prenait peu à peu place sur le visage de Sam l'en dissuada. Ça ne servait à rien de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, après tout. Pas tout le monde n'affrontait sa plus grosse peur tous les jours.

Le garçon se demanda alors s'il s'agissait d'une armée de clowns.

\- Et c'est quoi, ta hantise la plus profonde ?

Sam resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de lui répondre :

\- Ce que j'ai déjà été.

\- Sam, dis-moi que c'est une blague.

 _Tout mais pas ça_ , se dit-il pour lui-même d'un ton légèrement désespéré.

\- J'ai bien peur que non. Je viens de me- enfin, de le trouver. Je suis au milieu du labyrinthe.

\- Comment ça, tu as peur de toi ?

\- On parlera de ma petite crise existentielle plus tard, tu veux ?

\- C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que je ne le pensais. Sam, fais attention à toi.

 _Parce que je mourrai assurément sans toi._

\- Je crois que je vais devoir te laisser.

\- Non, surtout ne raccroche pas je veux pouvoir continuer à te parler Sam ! Au pire, tu peux partir de cette clairière et attendre que Lucifer se lasse de son petit jeu en voyant que tu ne fais rien pour y participer ! Sam !

Mais seul le visage totalement fermé de son frère lui répondit. Plus rien n'arrivait à Sam et plus rien n'arrivait non plus à Dean. Ce dernier soupira longuement et se mordilla impulsivement sa lèvre inférieure, essayant de concentrer toute sa frustration et toute sa peur dans ce geste. Son genou bougeait tout seul sous la pression et Dean posa sa main dessus pour le calmer... Mais il n'y avait rien à faire dans ce genre de situation : quand Dean était paniqué, il était paniqué. Et de ce fait, il déversait un flot impressionnant de paroles qui n'avait ni queue, ni tête.

\- Et si tu n'arrivais pas à battre ton toi diabolique, je ferai quoi moi ? Il y a tant de choses qu'on n'a pas eu l'occasion de faire, Sammy... J'aurais voulu qu'on aille à la plage par exemple, au moins une fois. Que tu essaies de faire du surf. J'aurais bien ri en te voyant tomber, et toi t'aurais ri aussi parce que j'aurais certainement été aussi doué que toi... Puis, on aurait aussi fêté dignement Noël avec Bobby, puis aussi Castiel après avoir trouvé un moyen de le ramener à la raison... Non mais je sais pas pourquoi il se prend pour Dieu en ce moment, il a pété un câble.

Il rit, mais c'était presque dément. Effrayant.

\- On aurait rendu visite à Garth ! Ce bon vieux Garth, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu ! Et je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi je pense à Garth en ce moment même. Passons. On aurait pu tenter d'aller chasser en Europe, aussi, je sais que leur culture t'intéresse.

Evidemment, c'était toujours sans réponse et le sang qui commençait à couler de la bouche entrouverte de son petit frère ne l'aidait en rien à se reprendre. "Sam... Je t'en supplie..."

Il parlait pour combler le silence pesant et tendu qui était dans la pièce. Il parlait à Sam en lui donnant des raisons de revenir. Il retenait son souffle dès qu'il voyait une tache de sang s'agrandir à travers un des vêtements précédemment propres que portait Sam. Il serrait un peu plus la main qui était dans la sienne à chaque instant, dans le seul but de contenir sa propre peine.

Il était entrain d'assister à la mise à mort de son petit frère... Et il ne pouvait strictement rien faire.

Dean se déplaça pour s'appuyer contre la tête de lit et entraina le corps de Sam avec lui de manière à ce que son dos soit contre son torse. Là, il posa sa main sur l'endroit où se trouvait le cœur de son cadet, lui permettant de toujours avoir une idée de la fréquence de ses battements, et nicha instinctivement son nez dans les cheveux de son petit frère. Son odeur l'apaisait et actuellement, il en avait bien besoin.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne lui-même pourquoi, il commença à chantonner "Hey Jude" des Beatles et cela fut suffisant pour que la première et seule larme de Dean ne roule sur sa joue. Ça, plus le fait qu'il pouvait sentir le sang d'une nouvelle blessure de Sam se rependre sur son t-shirt.

Cela faisait bien quinze minutes que son frère ne lui répondait plus et les battements de son cœur étaient la seule raison pour laquelle Dean n'avait pas encore sombré dans le désespoir le plus total.

Puis ça arriva. Dean ne sentit plus aucune pulsation sous ses doigts et il se mit à pleurer. Tellement fort, tellement désespérément.

C'était fini, Lucifer avait eu raison de Sam. Lucifer s'était vengé. Il n'y avait absolument aucun moyen de ramener Sam : Castiel se prenait pour Dieu et avait voulu les tuer la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, Crowley refuserait catégoriquement de les aider, bien trop heureux d'accueillir Sam Winchester en Enfer, et ce n'était même pas la peine de faire appel à un démon des croisements. Les faucheuses ne leur offriraient aucun service et il ne connaissait aucune sorcière assez sympa capable de ramener les morts à la vie. Sam était bien mort.

Encore une fois dans ses bras.

\- Ça va aller, petit frère. Ça va aller. Je suis là pour veiller sur toi. C'est mon job, de veiller sur toi...

Tout son corps tremblait et les larmes roulaient sur ses joues à une vitesse affolante. Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire, maintenant ? Sam... Sam était sa raison de vivre et aussi cliché que cela puisse paraître, il était la seule chose pour laquelle il était heureux de se lever le matin – parce qu'il fallait arrêter avec ces conneries, Dean n'était vraiment PAS heureux de devoir se battre quotidiennement contre les plus vieilles créatures du Purgatoire – et maintenant quoi ? Sa vie, elle allait se résumer à quoi ? Il savait qu'il ne serait pas efficace en tant que chasseur solitaire : sans aucun rattachement émotionnel sur Terre, il ne ferait pas attention à sa vie et serait une proie extrêmement facile pour n'importe quelle créature surnaturelle. Or, sans la chasse, sa vie ne résumait à rien non plus.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ?

Comment diable Sam avait-il pu mourir ?

Sam gémit de douleur et Dean le serra un peu plus contre lui, ne cessant de murmurer les paroles de la chanson que leur mère leur chantait quand ils étaient enfants. Ses lèvres caressaient la peau de la nuque de son cadet.

\- Dean...

\- Ça va aller Sammy. Détends-toi.

\- Dean !

Cette fois-ci, Dean réagit et se redressa vivement, baissant la tête pour remarquer que Sam avait posé sa main sur la sienne et le regardait avec des yeux qu'il peinait à garder ouvert.

\- Tu es... Sam, tu es en vie !

Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Son cœur... Il n'avait plus senti son cœur, comment c'était possible ? Puis finalement, quand Sam gémit de nouveau de douleur, il ne put s'empêcher de le serrer contre lui, entourant son bras non occupé par la main de son cadet autour de sa hanche. Sam esquissa une grimace. Dean enleva presque immédiatement son bras, mais ne put s'empêcher de laisser un long baiser sur la joue de son petit frère. C'était tellement bon de le voir avec des yeux vivants. C'était tellement bon de voir tout reprendre un sens.

\- ... hôpital.

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr. Attention, redresse-toi un peu, je me lève.

Dean se leva tout en tenant le cou de Sam, et l'aida à se rallonger doucement une fois qu'il eut quitté le lit.

\- J'appelle les urgences. Ne t'endors surtout pas ou je te tue de mes propres mains.

\- Non... On y va seuls.

\- Hors de question que tu bouges. Tu es bien trop blessé. On essaiera de trouver une histoire plausible après ça, pour l'instant c'est toi qui compte. Essaie d'arrêter tes saignements.

Et il composa le numéro des urgences sans réussir à détacher son regard de celui de son petit frère, qui ne put réprimer un léger sourire à ses lèvres.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour cette deuxième partie ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?**

 **Au final, j'ai décidé de poster une troisième partie pour bien expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé dans le labyrinthe et pour qu'on ait l'évolution de l'état de santé de Sam. Puis aussi, pour que vous puissiez voir comment Dean s'en sort face aux flics x)**

 **Cette troisième partie sera très certainement plus courte que les deux précédentes mais on est déjà contents qu'elle soit prévue :P (oui, moi aussi je suis contente de continuer un peu cette histoire)**

 **Je suis désolée si quelques fautes se sont glissées ! J'écris et ne fais ma relecture que le soir, des fautes d'inattention sont donc possibles aha.**

 **Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _Voici la troisième et dernière partie de cette (du coup) mini-fiction. Comme je l'avais dit, elle est un peu plus courte que les précédentes et contient la justification de Dean aux flics, l'explication médicale de l'état de santé de Sam et le récit de ce qu'il s'est passé dans son hallucination._

 _Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures quarante que Dean patientait dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital principal de Bismarck.

Une infirmière venait lui faire un résumé de l'opération en cours à peu près toutes les demi-heure, chose que Dean appréciait réellement de sa part – même s'il devait avouer qu'il avait été légèrement insistant pour qu'elle le fassse.

Il avait l'impression d'étouffer dans cette pièce. Des femmes et des hommes pleuraient silencieusement durant l'attente, des médecins passaient parfois pour annoncer le réveil imminant ou la mort inévitable de tel ou tel malade, des familles se regroupaient dans des câlins étroits et tristes.

Mais Dean... Sa seule famille se trouvait dans ce bloc opératoire et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment gérer ça. Ses mains tremblaient inévitablement et sa respiration était lourde. Il avait chaud, il avait froid, il avait mal. Il avait peur.

\- Matthias Jabs ?

À l'entente du nom du guitariste d'un de ses groupes favoris, les Scorpions, Dean leva la tête en direction de la personne l'ayant interpellé, espérant voir un médecin en face de lui.

Raté. C'était un flic qui lui avait parlé. Deux, en vérité. Bon. Maintenant, il devait tout faire pour éviter que les deux hommes ne pensent qu'il avait presque battu à mort son frère.

\- C'est moi.

\- Nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser.

\- Évidemment. Je vous offre un café ?

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

\- Très bien. Désolé, mais je vais en avoir besoin, personnellement.

Dean se leva de son siège et se tourna vers la machine à cafés qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui. Il inséra les quelques pièces se trouvant au fond des poches de son jean, et sélectionna un café Amaretto qui avait l'air d'être une vraie tuerie.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Dit-il en prenant sa tasse en carton.

\- Nous aimerions prendre votre déposition.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Dean se rassit à sa place et les policiers firent de même, sortant une tablette de leur sac pour pouvoir reporter tout ce qu'il leur dirait. Le garçon prit une gorgée de son breuvage et fit un petit grognement alors que sa langue le brûlait, désormais. Cependant, c'était indéniablement bon.

\- Racontez-nous ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- J'étais dans la salle de bain, je prenais ma douche. Vous savez, les nuits de débauche, tout ça...

Les policiers lui lancèrent un regard incrédule.

\- Oui... Non. J'ai entendu mon partenaire crier. Je suis sorti, après avoir enfilé ma serviette ne vous inquiétez pas, et il y avait juste... Non, vous n'allez pas me croire si je vous le disais. Je ne sais même plus si...

Prendre un air totalement absent, c'était généralement comme ça qu'étaient les personnes que son frère et lui interrogeaient.

\- Monsieur Jabs ?

\- ...Excusez-moi.

\- Vous savez que vous pouvez tout nous dire.

\- Évidemment... J'ai vu... Non, je crois avoir vu une créature. Je n'ai pas pu très bien discerner étant donné que la lumière était éteinte, mais ça avait l'air d'une espèce d'animal sauvage... Mais c'était en même temps une femme. Je n'avais jamais vu ça, officiers. Vraiment. Elle avait seulement la moitié de ses cheveux sur la tête et ses ongles... Longs. Anormalement longs.

Les deux policiers se regardèrent en coin, acquiesçant l'un pour l'autre. Dean avait joué sur le pourquoi lui-même était là, autrement dit une affaire qu'ils n'avaient pas encore élucidé avec Sam. Il avait lu plusieurs dépositions de témoins affirmant qu'une chose sauvage avait attaqué leur proche, et il avait donné à peu près la même description pour embrouiller les flics.

\- Très bien. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- Je n'ai pas très bien compris à ce moment là... En me voyant, elle s'est arrêtée quelques secondes et je pensais qu'elle allait m'agresser... Mais non, elle a continué a donné des coups de griffes à mon ami. A ce moment là, j'ai pris une chaise de la chambre de notre motel et je l'ai frappé avec. Elle m'a regardé comme si j'étais l'être le plus stupide de la Terre et elle est partie par la fenêtre... Juste comme ça. J'ai eu du mal à comprendre, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. J'ai appelé les secours juste après ça et j'ai commencé à faire des bandages sur les blessures superficielles, je ne voulais pas toucher au reste. C'était... Beaucoup trop pour moi. J'ai déjà eu du mal à ne pas tourner de l'oeil. Puis, apparemment, il ne faut pas toucher les trop grosses blessures quand on n'est pas expert alors je n'ai rien fait.

\- Oui monsieur, vous avez certainement bien fait de ne pas toucher aux grosses plaies. Nous ne sommes pas médecins mais nous savons que c'est une mauvaise idée de se croire plus fort que nous le sommes en réalité.

Dean acquiesça en faisant un petit sourire aux deux hommes en face de lui. Il reprit une gorgée de son café juste après ça.

\- Nous allons envoyer une équipe au motel où vous avez séjourné. Peut-être qu'il y aura du sang sur la chaise, ou quoi que ce soit qui nous permettrait d'identifier votre agresseur.

Dean réagit à peine, hochant simplement la tête aux dires des policiers tout en tapotant ses doigts contre son gobelet. Il avait pris soin de renverser la chaise avant que les urgences n'arrivent au motel, ayant imaginé son histoire en seulement quelques minutes à peine.

\- Vous pouvez nous laisser un numéro sur lequel vous contacter en cas de besoin ?

\- Oui bien sûr.

Il prit la tablette dans ses mains et tapa le numéro d'un de ses nombreux téléphones. Ça ne lui coûtait rien dans le fond, étant donné qu'il savait que jamais ces flics ne le rappelleraient.

\- Donc vous me croyez ?

\- Nous ne savons pas monsieur Jabs, dit finalement le second policier qui avait gardé le silence jusque-là. Il faut avouer que tout ceci paraît un peu... irréel. Mais étant donné qu'il y a de nombreuses similitudes avec d'autres cas que nous traîtons actuellement, nous prenons votre témoignage avec sérieux.

\- Bien... Merci. Je dois avouer que moi-même, je ne le croirais pas si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes prop...

 _\- Monsieur Jabs ?_

Dean détourna le regard des deux policiers, et se leva d'un seul coup en voyant que c'était cette fois-ci un médecin qu'il avait en face. Sans qu'il n'y fasse attention, les officiers le saluèrent et sortirent de la pièce en laissant à Dean l'intimité que ce genre de nouvelle nécessitait. La pression était insoutenable pour lui, mais le visage détendu du chirurgien le rassura quelque peu.

\- Oui ?

\- Votre ami va bien.

Et il était persuadé que ce seraient les plus beaux mots qu'on ne lui dirait jamais. Son frère allait bien. Son frère était hors de danger.

\- Il y a eu quelques complications durant l'opération, mais...

\- Des complications ?

\- Et bien, il a eu un hémopneumothorax mais nous avons réussi à bien le gérer.

\- Hémopne...Quoi ? Comment vous avez réussi à dire ça sans bégayer ?

Dean s'étonna lui-même de sa réplique quelque peu... Puérile. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, l'euphorie de savoir son frère en sécurité le prenait de cours. Il avait eu tellement peur si longtemps que tout le stress retombait d'une façon bien étrange. Le chirurgien se permit de laisser échapper un rire avant de lui répondre.

\- Un hémopneumothorax. C'est un épanchement de sang dans la cavité pleurale, mélangé à de l'air. L'air est venu d'une de ses côtes ayant perforé le poumon et la cavité pleurale par la même occasion...

\- Cavité pleurale ? C'est quoi ce machin ?

Le médecin fit un nouveau petit sourire. Il n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude qu'on lui pose la moindre question quand il employait des termes si techniques.

\- La plèvre est une membrane séreuse située entre les deux poumons. Elle a pour but de diminuer les frottements dûs aux mouvements respiratoires.

Dean fronça des sourcils, soupirant longuement tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux alors que le médecin continuait son explication :

\- Pour en revenir à votre ami, il y a eu une accumulation de sang et d'air dans cette partie et nous avons dû poser un drain dans son médiastin, une ponction pleurale n'aurait pas été suffisante.

\- Ok... Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir compris la moitié de ce que vous m'avez dit, mais.. Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Ceci n'était que la complication en question. La seule autre chose sérieuse était une perforation intestinale, mais nous avons recousu les bords des brèches abîmées et avons draîné tout le liquide s'y étant échappé. Votre ami a également trois côtes cassées et de nombreuses autres blessures superficielles, mais ceci se rétablira sans interventions chirurgicales.

\- Bon Dieu... Et vous me dites qu'il va bien ? Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Très bien, même. Il est en salle de réveil depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Vous pouvez y aller, mais il vous faudra attendre une petite heure avant qu'il ne sorte de son état.

Dean lui rendit finalement son sourire, clairement soulagé après toutes les explications qu'il avait eu. Il allait revoir son petit frère.

\- Merci infiniment docteur.

\- Ce n'est que mon travail monsieur Jabs. Votre compagnon se trouve à la salle de réveil numéro deux. Si vous demandez, une infirmière pourra vous y accompagner.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, tous les hôpitaux ont à peu près les mêmes structures.

\- Vous êtes un habitué ?

\- On peut dire ça.

Et avec un sourire énigmatique, il jeta le reste de son café et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle d'attente. Un coup d'oeil vers le panneau principal lui indiqua que les salles de réveil se trouvaient au troisième étage, et il emprunta les escaliers qu'il monta trois par trois pour s'y retrouver plus rapidement. Il ne lui fallut qu'une dizaine de secondes avant qu'il ne trouve la numéro deux en question, et il toqua quelques coups avant de rentrer à l'intérieur. Son frère était toujours dans un état comateux, mais une jolie infirmière se trouvait à l'intérieur et vérifiait les fonctions vitales de Sam.

\- Oh, bonjour mademoiselle.

\- Bonjour monsieur. J'ai presque fini, je n'en ai que pour une dizaine de minutes.

\- Ne vous pressez pas.

Sam était beaucoup trop pâle actuellement, mais Dean se dit que ça devait être normal et qu'il n'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter plus que de mesure. Ils étaient dans un hôpital, les gens savaient ce qu'ils faisaient.

L'infirmière attrapa le dossier médical de son frère et son regard passa rapidement sur les premières lignes.

\- Êtes vous Matthias Jabs ?

\- C'est moi.

\- Très bien, je vais vous donner les quelques informations nécessaires.

Elle prit un stylo et un bloc notes qui se trouvaient dans la poche de sa tunique de travail, et commença à écrire tout en dictant.

\- Les protéines seront essentielles dans l'alimentation de votre ami. Elles aident à la cicatrisation des tissus endommagés, comme les vitamines A, C, E et le zinc. Il est également conseillé de lui fournir le supplément nutritionnel Ensure, qui préviendra les infections possibles et le fera se rétablir plus rapidement, empêchant, par la même occasion, une trop grosse perte de poids involontaire. Il faudra qu'il ait une alimentation équilibrée pendant quelques semaines, et j'entends par là qu'il faudra éviter les excès de matières grasses cuites ou de friture. Il faudra vérifier la tolérance au lait, sa réintroduction dans l'alimentation ser...

\- Il est intolérant aux lactoses donc on peut passer à la suite.

\- Oh, ok. Il faudra qu'il mange lentement et qu'il n'hésite pas à fractionner l'alimentation en faisant cinq à six repas dans la journée. Il ne pourra pas boire pendant les repas, mais devra boire entre six et huit fois dans la journée des valeurs de 1/2 litre d'eau à chaque fois. On évite les aliments trop gras, trop sucrés, trop salés, trop épicés, trop chaud ou froid, et on ne prend pas de boissons pétillantes, même si c'est de l'eau gazeuse. Compris ?

\- Je... Ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout assimilé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai fait une liste, dit-elle en agitant le bloc notes dans sa main et en souriant. Mon travail est terminé ici, si vous avez le moindre problème vous n'avez qu'à appuyer sur le bouton rouge sur la table de chevet.

\- C'est compris.

\- Quand il se réveillera, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder d'ailleurs, vous pourrez attendre dix minutes avant d'appeler une infirmière pour la vérification réglementaire.

\- Pas de soucis. Autre chose ?

\- Oui, votre numéro de téléphone ?

Dean arqua un sourcil alors que la jeune femme lui faisait un sourire entendu.

\- Je suppose que ce n'est pas pour le dossier médical.

\- Touché.

\- Et que, comme vous êtes une belle femme, je ferais mieux de vous le donner.

\- Encore touché.

Il fit un léger soupire tout en se laissant tomber sur la chaise à côté du lit de son frère. Son regard s'attarda sur la silhouette sous les draps et Dean reprit la parole.

\- Non, je suis désolé... Je suis déjà pris, en quelque sorte.

Et l'infirmière écarquilla des yeux en se rendant compte du regard indéchiffrable que Dean posa sur Sam.

\- Oh mon dieu.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et Dean lui lança un regard amusé.

\- Je suis désolée. Je n'avais pas compris que ce garçon et vous... C'est juste que vous n'avez tellement pas l'air... Oh mon dieu. Je me sens tellement gênée.

\- Y a pas de mal. On va faire semblant que tout ceci n'est jamais arrivé et avec un peu de chance, on ne se recroisera jamais.

\- Oui, faisons ça. Au revoir !

\- Mademoiselle.

Il pencha la tête et ricana un peu en voyant la porte se refermer derrière l'infirmière, dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom.

Il savait que c'était un peu honteux de mentir de la sorte sur sa relation avec son frère, de l'utiliser pour se sortir d'une telle situation, mais il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux et ne s'était pas senti de contredire la jeune femme lorsqu'elle avait fait sa propre conclusion. Elle était là, jolie et disponible, mais il n'avait pas envie de faire quoi que ce soit avec elle alors que son frère venait de sortir d'une telle épreuve. Sérieusement, entre le monde et Sam, il choisirait toujours Sam. Il avait juste sauté sur l'occasion pour ne pas avoir à trouver d'explications foireuses, c'était juste arrivé et il n'avait pas démenti. Et puis, dans le fond, c'était tellement bon que quelqu'un pense que Sam et lui étaient ensembles... C'était malsain, mais c'était bon. Ça lui faisait du bien. Il avait l'impression de ne pas être un total détraqué et c'était plutôt cool, ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent.

Il dut attendre encore 30 minutes avant que son frère ne se réveille, ses paupières papillonnant et sa main se plaçant instinctivement sur ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière de la chambre. Dean se leva de sa chaise et se précipita au bord du lit de son frère, qui gémissait – non, qui grognait – d'une façon qui aurait dû être interdite par au moins une cinquantaine de lois. Il ricana légèrement à ses pensées.

\- Hey Sammy...

\- Dean...

Sam toussa légèrement, ses cordes vocales lui faisant certainement mal, et Dean passa une main dans les cheveux de son frère tout en souriant légèrement. Il se foutait souvent de la longueur de sa chevelure mais en réalité, Dieu seul savait à quel point il pouvait l'apprécier et s'imaginer faire des choses peu catholiques avec ses mains glissées dedans. Rah.

\- C'est fini, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Tu étais bien cassé mais les médecins ont fait des miracles avec toi. Ils ont été géniaux.

\- Cool...

\- Ouais, c'est génial. Tu vas aller bien, je te le promets.

Sam fit un petit sourire, les yeux toujours fermés, et Dean ne put s'empêcher d'attraper sa main dans la sienne et de la serrer doucement, faisant passer toute son affection dans ce geste. Sam manquait clairement d'énergie, mais il avait déjà vu pire réveil.

\- Je suis si heureux que tu t'en sois sorti. J'ai eu tellement peur.

\- Je me doute... J'ai eu peur de ne pas revenir aussi... Tu peux me passer de l'eau ?

Dean acquiesça et attrapa la bouteille qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet. Il ouvrit le bouchon d'un geste et porta la bouteille aux lèvres de son frère, qu'il aida à boire doucement. Il ne suffit que de quelques gorgées pour que Sam referme sa bouche et que Dean recule la bouteille pour la remettre à sa place.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Oui, ça va mieux. J'ai moins mal à la gorge déjà.

\- Tant mieux...

Dean passa une main dans ses propres cheveux avant de demander curieusement :

\- Tu as quelques minutes pour m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas avant que les infirmières ne reviennent. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps.

Sam fit un petit sourire à son frère et attrapa, cette fois-ci, de lui-même la main de Dean. Ce dernier répondit à son sourire tout en serrant la paume de son frère contre la sienne, ne quittant son regard des yeux. Sam souriait. Sam respirait. Sam vivait. C'était les plus simples et belles constatations de toute sa vie.

Il observa Sam prendre une longue inspiration tout en gardant le silence, attendant que son cadet commence son récit.

\- Oui, bien sûr, je comprends.. Vaut mieux qu'on en discute maintenant.

Nouvelle inspiration.

\- Quand je suis arrivé... C'était Lucifer qui m'attendait, l'époque où j'étais encore son vaisseau. Ensuite, il s'est transformé en moi version "drogué au sang de démon". D'abord, j'ai dû me battre contre le demi-démon. J'ai... J'ai bu son sang pour pouvoir retourner mes propres pouvoirs contre lui.

 _\- Oh, je vois que monsieur Monroe est revenu parmi nous !  
_ \- Attends, quoi ?

Ces deux phrases furent dites en même temps et Dean sursauta en entendant l'infirmière derrière lui. Les deux garçons se jetèrent un léger coup d'oeil avant de se tourner vers la porte, une infirmière inconnue arrivant vers eux pour prendre le dossier médical de Sam.

\- D'après ce que je vois, les calmants ont beaucoup d'effet sur vous ! Taquina-t-elle tout en lisant. Des démons ? Des pouvoirs ? Je serai ravie d'écouter cette histoire, ça a l'air génial !

\- Oui, il a toujours été assez réceptif à ce genre de conneries, mentit Dean alors qu'en réalité, c'était tout le contraire.

Il savait pertinemment que Sam était le garçon qui ressentait le moins les effets de quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs, il devait avoir plutôt mal à cause du peu d'effet que la morphine devait avoir sur lui. Il retint de justesse un grognement à cette constatation.

\- Je vais faire de suite faire l'auscultation, comme ça nous pourrons considérer que c'est fait et nous vous laisserons tranquille ! Vous pouvez vous redresser monsieur Monroe ou vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Dean lâcha à contre cœur la main de Sam et se releva du bord du lit, attendant que l'infirmière finisse de faire tout ce qu'elle devait faire. Ce fut assez rapide étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas à changer les pansements, et elle leur lança un clin d'oeil avant de partir de la chambre. Dean vérifia que la porte soit bien fermée avant de se replacer sur le lit aux côtés de Sam et de lui demander avec un air ahuri :

\- Tu me disais que tu avais dû boire du sang de démon ? Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça, bon Dieu ?

\- J'étais un demi-démon à cette époque et il y avait plus de démon en moi que d'humain. Quand j'ai réussi à m'approcher suffisamment de lui, je l'ai immobilisé et j'ai bu quelques gorgées. J'avais perdu le pieu, je tiens à le préciser.

Il avait ajouté ça comme si ça changeait énormément les choses, ce qui était un peu vrai dans le fond, Dean devait se l'avouer. Il pouvait tout accepter si c'était la raison pour laquelle son frère était encore en vie.

\- Mes pouvoirs, ils ont toujours été là tu sais ? Juste endormis. Il n'a suffit que de ces quelques gorgées pour que je tue le démon. J'avais suffisament développé mes pouvoirs avec Ruby pour qu'ils reviennent aussi facilement, du coup... Voilà. C'est comme ça que je me suis débarrassé du premier... Mais il m'avait quand même un peu amoché. C'est lui qui m'a cassé la plupart de mes côtes.

Il haussa des épaules et baissa les yeux tout en soupirant.

\- J'ai eu le temps d'attraper son couteau juste avant que Lucifer n'arrive. C'était même pas imaginable d'utiliser mes pouvoirs contre lui, alors j'ai sauté sur le pieu et j'ai essayé de l'atteindre avec, même si ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Deux armes valaient mieux qu'une et je voulais garder le couteau en petite surprise, tu vois le truc... Il m'envoyait voler dans tous les sens, il s'amusait clairement. Il se foutait de moi en me disant que j'aurais dû accepter sa présence en moi, que je n'aurais pas dû jouer au plus mâlin que lui. À un moment, il a juste fait retourner le pieu contre moi et l'a planté dans mon ventre. Il se rapprochait en me parlant, en me disant toujours à quel point j'étais stupide et ignorant... Et quand il a été assez proche, j'ai sorti le couteau et je lui ai planté dans le front. Il m'a dit que j'avais gagné pour cette fois, et il s'est effondré. J'ai pris le temps de me calmer, mais en voyant que je ne revenais pas au motel comme ça, j'ai un peu attendu qu'une autre personne vienne... Mais personne. Du coup, je me suis levé et j'ai fait le chemin inverse. Quand je suis arrivé à mon point de départ, j'ai commencé à me réveiller au motel.

Dean fit une petite moue tout en observant le visage blessé, mais pas moins parfait de son petit frère.

\- Putain Sam.. Quand tu dis que tu t'es calmé... A ce moment là, j'ai cru que tu étais mort. Je ne sentais plus ton coeur.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas de tout ça. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

\- Je sais, espèce d'idiot.

Et, doucement, Dean se rapprocha de son frère pour lui faire un long câlin, où il lui transmis tout son amour tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Sam lui rendit alors son étreinte avec toute la force qu'il put, embrassant le cou du plus âgé chastement sans même y faire attention.

Et c'est à ce moment que Dean se rendit compte.

Son frère... Ils ressentaient la même chose.

Et il ne suffisait plus que d'un petit peu de temps pour qu'ils soient enfin prêts tous les deux.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour cette dernière partie ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

 **Beaucoup de fluff dans les dernières phrases... Mais ça fait du bien parfois x) Je trouve ça tellement mignon, personnellement.**

 **On se retrouve très très bientôt pour un véritable et 100% wincest que j'ai hâte d'écrire ! Ce ne sera pas la Crack!Fic dont je vous parlais déjà à la fin de Be my hero, mais une autre histoire que j'ai en tête depuis bien longtemps et que je voulais absolument commencer à écrire. Ce sera à l'époque de Stanford et Dean va devoir faire un tour à l'université de son frère pour une affaire... Je ne vous en dit pas plus ;)**

 **On se retrouve dans la semaine pour le prologue !**

 **Bisous, je vous aime fort !**


End file.
